This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to increase the nation's capacity to produce Indian-origin rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) that are specific pathogen-free (SPF) for herpes B virus, SIV, SRV, and STLV-1. The colony will continue to produce high quality genetically characterized animals for use I AIDS-related research by NIH grantees based at the Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC) and at other research institutions in the southwestern region of the United States. Most of the founding stock of the SNPRC colony was obtained through acquisition of an existing SPF colony from the U.S. Air Force (USAF) to the Primate Center. A C06 grant (RR-01-130, SPF Rhesus Macaque Facility for SNPRC) was awarded to the SNPRC for the construction of new housing. The proposed production and acquisition schedule will result in increasing the colony size to achieve a steady state of 430 animals. This target colony size will allow an annual harvesting of 70 animals per year beginning in Year 06 to fulfill critical needs in AIDS-related research and research needs of the USAF. An supplemental grant (3 U42 RR016024-08S1 Establishment of a SPF Rhesus Macaque Colony) was awarded on August 20, 2009. Approval of plans to renovate Building 114 to provide expansion for the original SPF grant was complete in September 2010. A G-20 grant (G20-RR025857-01) to resurface the flooring in several animal complexes. Four animal building used by the SPF colony were included in this grant.